It is all fun and games 'till someone gets bit!
by What I wanna BE
Summary: This is a story about different games played in the Cullen house when some people are gone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my newest story I hope you like it they are all actually vampires in this story so read till you can't read no more. Or until you run out of material. Whichever comes first!**

**Disclaimer: I know you know what I own and what I don't. What am I supposed to be doing again????**

BPOV

I was spending another weekend over at the Cullen's house. Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy so I was free until Sunday night!

But something was different this time.

Carlisle and Esme had gone on a hunting trip, and had decided to stay longer so that they could have some 'alone time'. Like we all didn't know what they meant by that.

Me and Edward were watching one of my all time favorite movies 'The Notebook' in the living room. I was snuggled into the crevice of his arms as he held me tight. He rolled his eyes at me every time I sighed, or ahhhed over it, but I didn't mind as long as he kept his opinions to himself.

Edward's head jerked up suddenly and he looked nervous.

He grabbed me and made a run for the door, but he wasn't quick enough. Alice had forced him into the corner next to the piano.

There was no hope for an escape.

Stupid vampire speed.

Stupid human slowness.

Stupid minimal amount of things to blame for capture.

Edward started shaking his head no dramatically as Alice started asking me a question.

"Bella," she said cheerfully, "Edward," she grumbled. Then back to cheery, "Would you possibly like to play some games with the rest of us? Come on. You know you want to." She added as I started to say no.

I looked nervously between Edward and Alice before finally agreeing as long as she promised there would be no makeovers. She agreed grumpily then ran upstairs to get ready for the first game.

"What have I gotten us into," I mumbled to Edward as we followed her upstairs.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys but I want to start the first game next chapter and I couldn't think of any other way to lengthen it. **

**Review, Review, Review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! ******


	2. Underestimation

**Hey I was surprised by how many reviews I got on the first chapter. I want to thank you all so much for giving my writing a shot I know I am not a very good writer. Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these messed up characters I just like to use them as puppets in my evil stories. (insert evil cackle here)**

BPOV

"Be nice Alice," Edward said when we caught up to her. She had been about to tell us the first game, but as soon as Edward had said that she had to rethink her game plans.

She muttered to herself for a few minutes before she finally came up with a game that would fit all of Edward's silent rules, most of them probably about me, until it finally hit her.

APOV (Alice's point of view)

How could he be so difficult!

What game could we possibly play that would be perfectly safe for Bella, but still fun for the rest of us vampires?

I got it!

Truth or Dare.

It was perfect. "How about truth or dare?" Edward was about to interrupt me, so I just kept talking before he could. "That way would we can keep it safe for Bella but fun for the rest of us crazy monsters." I told him mocking him by using his old personal name for us.

Edward agreed half-heartedly **(no pun intended)** and Bella agreed enthusiastically. I could see that she kept changing her mind about her dare to Edward.

This girl had some issues to say the least.

I ran upstairs to grab Rose, Em, and Jaz. They all agreed exuberantly, like I knew hey would and we went down stairs. We all cleared our throats because Edward and Bella were currently in the middle of a make-out session.

I arranged us all in a circle according to couple and then waited for them to quiet down.

"Okay, guys, here are the rules. First absolutely no chickens. You got that. And yes that means you too Edward!" I screamed at him, because I knew out of any of us he would be the most likely to cave. Especially after what Rose and Emmett had in store for him. "Second, you cannot use your powers during the proximity of the game, no mind reading, and no emotion control." Edward put in that that also meant there was no future reading, I smacked him. "And third, no picking on the human. Everybody got it? Okay, good. Bella, why don't you go first?"

Bella grinned mischievously and then looked innocently up at Edward.

Oh, this was going to be good.

"Edward, sweetie," she said softly as she ran her finger up and down the side of Edward's arm. That should have clued him of right there. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Edward said confidently. Obviously he had no idea what type of evil, demonic plans Bella was capable of.

"Edward I dare you to…….." My jaw dropped and as soon as Edward saw that he started regretting his quick decision. Rosalie might start looking up to her for this one.

**Okay so now we know a little bit more about this story. But now I need some dares for Edward. Ones that Bella could come up with that would put Rosalie's mean streak to shame. I would love to hear all your opinions so send them to me. Preferably in a PM so that not every reader can read whichever one I choose. I will give credit to those whos dares I choose have a great weekend!!**


	3. SO SORRY

**OMC! I am so sorry you guys I have been officially grounded from fanfiction until febuary right now I am home sick so I am sneaking on I will try to update asap I already have the next coiuple chapter written Don't lose faith in me I will come back Love AMANDA (mjrbooklvr)**


	4. Chapter 3

**It has been forever since I have updated and I am so sorry so don't yell at me about it!**

BPOV

"Edward I dare you to sit through an hour discussion with Emmett and Jasper about sex. And you can't block their minds!" I laughed at his face when he started blubbering about me being crueler than his sisters and brothers pt together though it made everyone else in the house laugh to. His mouth was hanging open at me, and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

Emmett and Jasper were guffawing on the couch with plans running through his head. Alice and Rosalie were giggling at all of the boys and my reactions.

This defiantly would be a moment none of us would ever let Edward forget.

EPOV

How could she do this to me? How could my sweet, sweet innocent Bella do this to me?

_-Eddie, first we can explain the use of a condom to you. Then we can….- _Emmett's vulgar thoughts entered my mind making me gag.

_-I am so sorry Edward I promise I didn't see this coming! -_ Alice's apologetic thoughts were very annoying when you knew they were all lies.

I turned to my Bella, but not before swiftly telling Emmett to tell her what would happen if he agreed to her viscous plan.

-_Are you insane?! This could be the most entertaining thing of my immortal existence!-_Emmett thought back to me.

'Bella, baby, please don't make me do this." I begged her. Getting down on my knees in front of her to plead her to make them stop.

"Na ah ah Mr. Don't even think about it. You are going to go through with this, or e are going to go upstairs to your bedroom and give this family a reason to stop talking about our non existent sex lives. Do we have a deal?"

I looked as thoughtful as I possibly could, like I was actually considering agreeing with this absurdity. But Alice blew my cover. And before anybody said anything else, I was in Emmett's room sitting in front of two very terrifyingly cheerful vampires.

**Have fun Edward!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys incase you haven't noticed or I haven't said anything I only have computer access every other week. So I am really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **However many times I can say that I own Edward Cullen I know it is only a dream.

RosaliePOV

We saw the guys drag Edward up the stairs and just when we thought we couldn't laugh any harder, we heard them start.

"So Eddie Boy, your fiancé wants you to learn about sex before she has to do it with you." Said my idiot of a husband Emmett very joyfully. Jasper started laughing and Edward growled.

Alice could tell how frustrated Bella was getting by not being able to hear what was going on, so she quickly explained so that we could hear more.

"Now Edward we are going to give you mental aid during this little discussion of ours. I shall be using Alice, Emmett will use Rose. Please try not to enjoy this to much." Jasper said directly to him knowing that would get a reaction.

Edward jumped up and screamed so loud that even Bella could hear. "How could you think I would enjoy that?! Are you kidding me?! This is the worst thing I have ever had to do. I wouldn't enjoy his if you were using Bella images. Emmett that does not give you permission to use an image of my Bella!!!!!" Edward continued to rant and we could all feel Bella begin to blush.

I turned back to her trying hard to get control of my breath. "Bella, his is the best dare yet. We should have made him do this a long time ago."

I looked up at the ceiling try to figure out why they hadn't started talking again when we heard Edward scream.

"What happened?!" Bella shouted now worried for my brother way more than need be.

"We are not quite sure. They weren't talking out loud. I think we can safely assume that they didn't want us to hear so they assaulted him mentally. Good thinking with the no blocking, add in."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did that to him! Oh, he probably hates me now." Bella started to sob. Edward quickly ran down the stairs not wanting her upset.

"Baby, its okay. Bella don't worry I'm fine." Edward whispered to her silently.

"I won't make you go back up there she told him."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," the rest of us sighed in unison. This was something we had all been looking forward to.

"Well then Edward who gets to go next?" Alice piped in knowing already that he wouldn't go back upstairs.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" He asked me slyly. The sad thing was he knew perfectly well that I would not be the first one to go out with a truth.

"Dare." I answered in my tone that said it was the obvious choice.

"Rose I dare you to go to Mike's family's store and profess your never-ending love for his mom. Then, if she accepts, you have to kiss her!" Edward told me this with absolute satisfaction on his face.

God damn that man!

**K so I know it didn't go how all of you would like but I was having a really hard time with this chapter.** **Pm me with any suggestions love you all. Review. O and if I don't reply I am srry my school blocked fanfiction and sometimes I have to check my email there.**


End file.
